Wiccan, Angelic, Charmed and Powerful
by SpecialWiccanWhitelighter
Summary: Justin, Mercedes and Paige Tsiolkovsy didn't think reading a magical incantation would really work. But it did. Now Justin Can teleport, call for things and Heal, Mercedes can freeze time, and Paige can move things with her mind.


Justin, Mercedes and Paige Tsiolkovsky (Tsiol-kov-Ski) walked out the night club and made thier way to Justin's Ferrari. Drunk.

"Brooklyn is wonderful!" Screamed the twenty-two-year-old Mercedes.

Justin, Mercedes and Paige had moved into New York from San Fransisco a few days ago and had been living in the old Brooklyn house- Ever since thier great grandfather died.

"Yea it rules! It has nothing to do with San Fransisco." agreed twenty-four-year-old Justin as they made thier way into the car.

Just then Justin's fine hairs on the back of his neck tingled. Someone was watching them-watching and waiting for them to lower thier guard.

"Justin? Justin are you going to open the car or not?" asked twenty-year-old Paige.

Just when The brother-and-sisters entered the car it started to pour rain. Justin started the ferrari almost immediatly.

"OH MY GOD I'M SOAKED!" Mercedes muttered to herself as she ran up the rain-slicked steps of the blue-and-white-colored victorian house with Paige.

Mercedes and Paige burst through the front door and dumped thier soaked wet coats on the Parlor floor. The rain had gotten heavier by the time the girls ran into the house and now it beated on the roof like falling marbles.

Mercedes ran upstairs into her room to change into her pyjamas. Paige walked into the living room and threw herself onto the sofa and then turned on the plasma screen tv.

Just then Justin Burst in through the door all soaked.

"Wow it's getting really nasty out there." He said in a confused voice.

"Hey look there's a murderer on the loose." Interrupted Paige.

"The killer may be targeting women who are members of some kind of cult," the news reporter stated. "Each of the three victims had the same tattoo on her wrist.

A picture of an elaborate blue tattoo flashed on the screen: three arcs interlocked inside a circle.

"Oh my god." whispered Paige.

"Oh my god." repeated Justin in a freaked out voice.

Justin and Paige looked down at thier wrist. They had the same tattoos as the victims. But thiers was jet black. That tattoo was actually all of thier birth marks.

"Ok this is freaky!" said Paige standing up and keeping her attention on the tv.

"The woman's body was beside what looked to be some kind of altar." The reporter continued. "Another indication that a cult may be involved."

All of a sudden Justin and Paige heard a blood colding scream.

"Oh my god! Justin! Paige! Help he's gonna kill me!" They could hear Mercedes scream.

Justin immediatly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and ran upstairs with Paige into Mercedes's room and saw a guy with a knife trying to stab Mercedes.

The guy kicked Mercedes against a mirror. The mirror smashed and Mercedes fell to the floor.

Justin threw the knife at the Guy and it got stuck in his neck. All of a sudden the guy exploded into black bee-like creatures and they flew out the window.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Paige.

"Mercedes are you ok?" asked Justin.

With that Mercedes fell on her stomach, showing large pieces of glass stuck in her back.

Paige hurried into the hospital emergency room. She and Justin had to drive to the hospital because there was no space on the ambulance. Please, please, please, she thought as she pushed her way through the lines of waiting people to the front desk. Please let Mercedes be okay.

A man stood at the nurse's desk, his back to the her. She didn't wait for him to finish his conversation with the nurse. She planted herself besides him and interrupted.

"I'm looking for my sister Mercedes Tsiolkovsky," She said to the admitting nurse.

"Just one second, please," the nurse said, annoyed.

The man at the desk turned to look at Paige.

Paige gasped. She glanced at the man's face with her unearthly blue eyes. Two piercing, intelligent green eyes met hers.

"Jymel?" She asked

The man smiled. "Paige?"

It _was_ him. Jymel Edwards, her high school boyfriend.

Paige hadn't seen him in years.

"I don't believe it," Jymel said. "How are you?"

"Good, How are you?"

"I'm fine." Jymel gazed at her for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Paige smiled.

"I'm here with Justin and Mercedes to claim an old family hier loom. A victorian house. A manor. You know. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Murder investigation," Jymel replied. "The wiccan killer. I'm here to check out the body victim number Forty-two. Is Mercedes all right?"

"I don't know," She paused and glanced at him nervously. "I just hope that she's ok," She finished.

"Paige." Justin walked down the hall way with Orlando, Mercedes's Boyfriend.

"Hows Mercedes?" Asked Paige worriedly.

"I don't know" Replied Justin in a worried voice.

Just then the doctor appeared.

"Your sister is just fine. She had her x-ray and amazingly none of the galsses had reached her spine. You can see her but don't excite her too much she has suffered a little blow to her back which gave her hair line fracture."

"Ouch" Muttered Orlando.

"Which room is she in?" Asked Justin.

"1999992772772779" Said the Doctor raising his finger and looking onto the cealing.

"What the fuck!" Said Paige.

"Doctor Michaelaides?" Asked Jymel.

"Yes that is me. How can i help?" Asked Dr. Michaelaides.

"I'm inspector Edwards and i'm here to go to the Morg with you." Replied Jymel.

"Oh Yes Inspector. Well come with me right this way." Said DR. Michaelaides.

"Thanx for everything Dr." Thanxed Justin.

"Oh no Problem! Well see you soon hopefully! Good bye."

"C ya" C yad Justin.

After taking the elevator to room 1999992772772779 They saw a very gray Mercedes.

"Hey you guys." She replied in a weak voice.

"Hey honey" Whispered Orlando and went over and gave her a tongue-to-tongue Kiss.

"Hey you guys this isn't time for a tongue-to-tongue session." Joked Paige.

"Getting jealouse are we?" Asked Justin with a smile

"No!" Shouted Paige.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shhhhhhhhhhhhed Orlando.

"How are you Sweety?" Asked Justin.

"Tired, Kinda drunk and very very Shocked." Answered Mercedes with a jokeful voice.

"The doctor said you could come home tonight." Stated Justin.

"Oh good! I'm tired of having to get a saringe every 5 minutes!" Shouted Mercedes trying to get the nurse's attention.

After a few hours had passed and as Justin, An alright and very very healthy Mercedes, Paige and Orlando walked up the still wet Steps into the manor Justin knew there was something very wrong. He had noticed that Mercedes's Tattoo was Blue. And as he looked down at his wrist he was astonished to find His tattoo was...Blue.

"What the hell?" Shouted Justin.

Then Orlando Pushed Justin inside the manor and closed the door.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" He said.

"You evil Son of Bitch!" Shouted Justin.

"Your the one who nearly Killed Mercedes!" Justin Continued.

"Well what can i say? I just wanted her powers. And i can tell that u have urs too. Awww look Paige has a blue Tattoo too! How sweet!" He continued.

With that Olando pulled a double edged steel knife.

"Oh my god! Orlando how could you!" Shouted Mercedes.

"Mercedes, Paige Get the hell out of here and go to the attic! I'll take care of this son of bitch!" Said Justin clunging his fists together and concentarting on Orlando.

Paige and Mercedes ran Upstairs and entered the attic. They saw a huge Grimoire On a podium and Mercedes went up to it.

"This book. This book is the thing that gave us the blue tattoo." Said Mercedes.

"I read some page and it was like i was reading some kind of magical incantation. Um i think it went like: 'Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought. In This night and in this hour i call upon the ancient power, Come to me i call u near come to me and settle here.'"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? U HAVE TURNED ME INTO A WITCH!" Screamed Paige.

Just all of a sudden the girls heard the crashing of a jar or something.

Justin had grabbed Orlando by the headlock and started to choke him.

Just then Orlando turned into fire and Justin 'Whoahd'.

Orlando had turn back into himself and formed a fire ball and threw it at Justin.

Justin knew he was going to die. He embraced himself and felt as if he's molecules were breaking up.

'Its probably be burning to death' he thought.

Then he opened his eyes for a split second and saw he had not caught fire.

"Look! I found something! The oldest Brother Gets the Power of a guardian angel! The second oldest works with Molecules and Particles and the youngest one works with the power of the mind." Read Mercedes.

"Thats means i have Telekinesis or something?" Asked Paige.

"Actually Yea." Agreed Mercedes.

"Justin has the power to orb, or Teleport. The power of Telekinetic Orbing, or teleporting objects and last Healing." Stated Mercedes.

"Wow! What about me?" Asked the astonished Paige.

"Look we don't have time for research we need to help Justin more than knowing what our powers are! Look here is a spell! Get me my note book!" Ordered Mercedes.

Paige groaned and got Mercedes's Note book.

Mercedes ripped out a page and wrote something out of the book.

"Ok lets go!" Cried Mercedes.

When the girls got to the bottom of the stairs they saw that Justin kept on orbing when a fireball was thrown at him.

"Justin He's going to throw the knife call for it and direct it to him!" Cried Mercedes.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Asked a confused Justin.

"Trust me!" Screamed Mercedes.

"Look out!" Shouted Paige.

"Um Knife!" Shouted Justin.

With a huge suprisement the knife dissapeared into orbs and Justin directed it at Orlando.

It stabbed Orlando in the chest.

Paige and Mercedes ran up next to justin and Mercedes opened the sheet.

"Read this outloud and Orlando will be killed!" Shouted Mercedes.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Asked Justin.

"Quick!" Shouted Paige.

Justin, Mercedes and Paige held hands.

Mercedes dropped the sheet onfront of all three of them and they all read:

"Evil Powers deflect into thee, may they soon extinguished be. Bend my will to the power of three, power of angels, and power of a curse."

Then Orlando's chest blew up were the knife was.

And Mercedes steped forword and threw her wedding ring Orlando had gave her.

"'Your love will wither and depart,  
from my life and my heart,  
let me be,Orlando,away forever'"

And then Orlando blew up creating a huge shockwave which pushed the Brother-and-Sisters onto the little table that was located in the middle of the house.

Mercedes and Paige felt a warm liquid pour from the back of thier heads and backs and everything blacked out.

...:THE NEXT DAY:...

Paige and Mercedes woke up on the sofa. It was Morning. They felt better after thier black out. They looked around and saw Justin lyingg down on another sofa with the Grimoire on his Lap. He was asleep.

Justin twitched and woke up. He looked around and found that his sisters were awoke aswell.

"Hey" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey how did all the blood go?" Asked Paige confused.

"He healed us!" Stated Mercedes.

"I ran upstairs into the attic and saw the powers page and saw that i could heal. So i came downstairs and healed you two. But u two were still knocked out so i put u on the sofa and look throught the book. And then i must have fell asleep."

"U Saved us!" Said Paige in a soft voice.

"I hate bieng a witch!" Admitted Justin.

"Why?" Asked Mercedes and Piage.

"I have to be called 'Witch' by the girls way!" Said Justin in a embarassed way.

"Welcome to Wicca!" Said Paige.

"But bieng a witch is quite cool too! From the moment you become a Witch, you feel different, the world feels different. Things appear to look more Magickal & new wonders are abound, the trees come alive and speak, the birds seem to know your name. The winds seem to speak to you with answers to questions & gentle Hello's." Said Justin.

"You see what can not be seen, you know what most do not, you share of the Elements & become one with all creatures great & small. The life you live through Magick is like no other. When you go outside to look at the moon you see the Goddess's Face, the stars seem to tell a story, in the morning sunlight you feel the God's warmth & glow as some plants & creatures begin to awake." Mercedes Continued.

"& when you walk amoung the forests it is like walking into a realm of Faries, Elves, Elementals & other spirits & deities. You begin to see their world & the delicate Magick they weave to make ours beautiful. The mundane is gone and you see the beauty or our planet, of Mother Earth & all she has to give." Finished Paige.

"This actually could be really cool!" Said Justin and they all walked into the kitchen for some breakfast.

**  
**


End file.
